


Spilling Secrets

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll do anything to get out of this cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilling Secrets

She screams as he sprays more vervain water at her, screams as the gun goes off again and another wooden bullet lodges in her skin, screams as he blows another one of those pointed wooden slivers at her, hitting her throat. She screams until she’s hoarse but to no avail. He doesn’t care that it hurts.  
  
He has a sick sort of smile on his face and he’s laughing at her.  
  
“Please stop,” she whispers. “Please, please, _please_ …I’ll do whatever you want if you just _stop_.”  
  
And all of a sudden, something switches in the way he’s treating her. It’s like she said the magic words. “Will you talk?” he asks. “Will you tell me what I want to know?”  
  
Caroline nods weakly, hating herself for this. She feels so guilty because she knows she’s betraying everyone by telling them what they want to know, but they can’t really expect her to die to keep their secrets. A vampire’s first instinct is to survive, and if that means doing as this man (werewolf) asks, then she will.  
  
“Okay,” he says. “I’ll let you out, but you have to promise to be good. You can sit in the chair beside me and we’ll talk, how’s that?”  
  
Caroline nods frantically (she’ll do anything to get out of this cage). “Yes,” she says, “I promise.”  
  
True to his word, he opens the cage and guides Caroline, who can barely stand anymore, to the chair.  
  
They talk for over an hour, and whenever she tells him something he likes, she gets rewarded with a little blood to help her regain her strength. “See,” he says, “I can be nice if you cooperate.”  
  
Caroline nods and spills more information about vampires and the sun and moon curse and whatever she can. Because he’s right; he’s nice when she cooperates. (She ignores that he punishes her with the water gun when she says something he doesn’t like.)  
  
And later, when things go crazy, she fights the urge to worry when she sees him clutch his head in pain. And she fights the urge to turn back and see if he’s alright.


End file.
